Parentage: ‘VITASPHUR’ is the product of a breeding program conducted at the inventor's nursery in Mariahout, the Netherlands. In early 2012, spores were harvested from a nursery collection of an unnamed Asplenium antiquum plants, and subsequently sown at the applicant's nursery in Mariahout, the Netherlands. The resulting sporophytes were then grown to a mature size for evaluation. Some of these plants, those that exhibited unique characteristics, were then cloned by way of meristematic tissue culture. The resulting mericlones were then grown to a mature size for evaluation, to determine potential commercial value. ‘VITASPHUR’ was ultimately selected for commercialization in October of 2013 due to its unique curled and twisted foliage.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘VITASPHUR’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in February of 2014 at a commercial laboratory in Burgh-Haamstede, The Netherlands. Through subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.